


DDLC//Project.Libitina/ThirdEye

by BlueLion23



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anime/Manga - Freeform, Child Experimentation, Corruption, Dark, Horror, I do experimental psychology in school so I know what I'm talking about - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Depression, Implied/Referenced Insanity, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Other, Psychological Horror, Real Life Psychology Research - Freeform, Simulation, disturbing events
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 14:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15608610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLion23/pseuds/BlueLion23
Summary: What if the events in Doki Doki Literature Club were because of some strange experiments on psychology?(Warning: This story is not recommended for younger or sensitive audiences. If you do decide to read this, do not complain to me about it's content. You agreed to this when you read this)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love DDLC. Not because it's a spoopy dating sim or anything, but because of the psychological implications it has. As someone affected by mental illnesses myself, I wanted to go deeper into it. And the end product of that was this story. 
> 
> Another warning: None of the events in this story are real. But the psychological research and mental illnesses/psychological problems are very much real. I am not trying to make light of these real issues by comparing them to a game, I'm trying to help people become more aware of these real problems so that you all can help people around you who need help.

DDLC//Project.Libitina/ThirdEye                         7/3/17

     //Folder Created

Subfolder/Simulation.chr

     //Subfolder Created

 

 

This is my first entry on this new project. The project is studying the mental behaviors of my subjects. I will be entering the subjects into a sort of simulation so that they don't suspect anything. Four subjects were chosen by higher authorities and I will be documenting the results of the simulation. I'll admit, I have my doubts, but I have been told that everything will be fine. And besides, any form of help is good, right?

 

I have named the subjects. Subject NA, Subject SD, Subject MSA and Subject YI. I'm not sure how this project will end, but I hope I am doing the right thing.

 

There appears to be issues with the subjects. Strange behaviors, weird comments and disturbing occurrences. This is intriguing, to say the least. I am going to go through my research and see what I can find.


	2. Chapter 2

DDLC//Project.Libitina/ThirdEye                         9/3/17

     //Folder Opened

Subfolder/SubjectPsychologicalDamage.chr

     //Subfolder Created

 

 

The subjects definitely have... Issues. I have plenty of research on the matter, and it is, like we had originally guessed, these issues all seem to be psychological. I guess that's why I was chosen to do the project. While observing the simulation, I noticed that the subjects have a thing for writing. While not saying anything aloud, the words written down on paper were a clear indication of their different states of mind. 

 

Subject NA seems to be having problems with it's family, in particular, abuse from it's father. While unsettling, however, this is the least troublesome condition out of all my subjects. 

 

Subject SD appears to have a very severe case of depression. It's writing revealed that it's happiness was a facade put on to make others not worry. It, apparently, has been trying to be happy so that others would be. Now, however, it is clear to see that is is running out of happiness and a reason to live. 

 

Subject MSA is an interesting case. Out of all four subjects, it is the only one to become self aware. It's writing revealed that it has been sentient since the very beginning. It has tried multiple times to deactivate the simulation, which is very concerning. 

 

Subject YI seems to be the most psychologically damaged out of all the subjects. It has a habit of cutting herself which, according to it's writing, it finds pleasure out of. Due to information I collected while observing it, it seems it has been involved in a similar project before this one. After a few deep dives into our company records, I discovered documented reports about similar research to ours involving a three year old girl. I believe this girl is one and the same with Subject YI, although it is only a mere guess. 

 

This is is a rather big project for me to handle, but I'm an expert. I should be fine.


	3. Chapter 3

DDLC//Project.Libitina/ThirdEye                         14/4/17

     //Folder Opened

Subfolder/SubjectNA/Natsuki.chr

     //Subfolder Created

 

Subject NA, compared to the other subjects, doesn't have a severe case of mental trauma. According to my research, her father ignored her, not even bothering to give her food. And when he did acknowledge her existence, he would beat and abuse her. This has caused her to go through a drastic personality change. She acts tough and uncaring, but it is a facade, a fake exterior. She rarely shows her true personality, afraid of being hurt. My studies show that Subject NA, while not being severely damaged, still exhibits strange behaviours. She occasionally forgets certain events and her body shuts down due to her severe malnutrition. 

 

Subject NA seems to need to be independent, as evidenced by the way she avoids the other three subjects. She has a softer side that I have only seen a few times. From past patients and my own experience, it seems that she feels as if she has to be tough to not be hurt. Hopefully, I can help her in the end.


	4. Chapter 4

DDLC//Project.Libitina/ThirdEye                         23/5/17

     //Folder Opened

Subfolder/SubjectSD/Sayori.chr

     //Subfolder Created

 

Subject SD is a puzzle if you don't know how to decode her. Her exterior is happy, sweet and cheerful. However, taking a look underneath that lovely exterior reveals that she is ultimately and severely depressed. At the beginning of the project, I never would have guessed, but it became more clear as the project continued. Recently, her happy demeanour has been fading, as if she is running out of reasons to be happy, reasons to live. 

 

This is troubling, to say the least. It is times like this when I question the higher authorities and their methods. Anyway, I am now keeping a close eye on Subject SD at all times. Even though Subject SD is only my psychological patient and subject, I can help but develop a soft spot for her and the other subjects. 

 

 

 

No... No no... No no no no NO! I can't. Never get attached. It distracts from the task at hand. I can't let emotions get in the way... Again


	5. Chapter 5

DDLC//Project.Libitina/ThirdEye                         ??????

     ERR: Folder Corrupted

Folder Recovery System

     Folder Recovery System Starting...  
File Recovered

 

 

01010011 01000111 01010110 01110011 01100010 01000111 00111000 00101111 01001001 01000101 01001110 01101000 01100010 01101001 01000010 00110101 01100010 00110011 01010101 01100111 01100001 01000111 01010110 01101000 01100011 01101001 01000010 01110100 01011010 01010100 00111000 01001110 01000011 01101011 01010110 00110010 01011010 01011000 01001010 00110101 01100100 01000111 01101000 01110000 01100010 01101101 01100011 01100111 01100001 01011000 01001101 01100111 01011010 00110010 00111001 01110101 01011010 01010001 00110000 01001011 01010011 01010011 01100100 01110100 01001001 01000111 01000110 01110011 01100010 01000011 01000010 00110000 01100001 01000111 01000110 00110000 01001010 00110011 01001101 01100111 01100010 01000111 01010110 01101101 01100100 01000001 00110000 01001011 01010101 00110011 01010110 01101001 01100001 01101101 01010110 01101010 01100100 01000011 01000010 01001110 01010101 00110000 01000101 01100111 01100001 01000111 01000110 01111010 01001001 01000111 01001010 01111001 01100010 00110010 01110100 01101100 01100010 01101001 01000010 00110000 01100001 01000111 01010101 01100111 01100011 00110010 01101100 01110100 01100100 01010111 01111000 01101000 01100100 01000111 01101100 01110110 01100010 01100111 00110000 01001011 01010110 01000111 01101000 01101100 01100101 01010011 01100100 01111001 01011010 01010011 01000010 01101000 01100010 01000111 01110111 01100111 01100010 00110011 01010110 00110000 01001001 01000111 00110101 01110110 01100100 01110111 00110000 01001011 01010011 01010011 01100100 01110100 01001001 01000111 01101000 01110000 01011010 01000111 01101100 01110101 01011010 01110111 00110000 01001011 01010110 01000111 01101000 01101100 01100101 01010011 01000010 01101111 01011001 01011000 01011010 01101100 01100010 01101001 01100100 00110000 01001001 01000111 01011010 01110110 01100100 01010111 00110101 01101011 01001001 01000111 00110001 01101100 01001001 01001000 01101100 01101100 01100100 01000001 00110000 01001011 01010110 00110010 01101000 00110101 01001001 01000111 01010010 01110000 01011010 01000011 01000010 01001010 01001001 01000111 01010010 01110110 01001001 01001000 01010010 01101111 01100001 01011000 01001101 00101111 01001001 01010001 00110000 01001011 01010011 01010011 01000010 01110010 01100010 01101101 01010110 00110011 01001001 01000111 01101100 00110000 01001001 01001000 01100100 01101000 01100011 01111001 01000010 00110011 01100011 01101101 00111001 01110101 01011010 01111001 01110111 01100111 01011001 01101110 01010110 00110000 01001001 01000101 01101011 01100111 01011010 01000111 01101100 01101011 01001001 01000111 01101100 00110000 01001001 01000111 01000110 01110101 01100101 01011000 01100100 01101000 01100101 01010011 01000101 01101000 01000100 01010001 01110000 01010101 01100001 01000111 01010110 00110101 01001001 01001000 01100100 01101100 01100011 01101101 01010101 01100111 01100001 01101110 01010110 01111010 01100100 01000011 01000010 01110010 01100001 01010111 01010010 01111010 01000100 01010001 01110000 01010101 01100001 01000111 01010110 01111001 01011010 01010011 01000010 00110011 01011010 01011000 01001010 01101100 01001001 01000111 01001010 01101100 01100100 01001000 01010010 01101100 01100011 01101001 01000010 00110011 01011001 01011000 01101100 01111010 01001001 01000111 00111001 01101101 01001001 01000111 01101000 01101100 01100010 01001000 01000010 01110000 01100010 01101101 01100011 01100111 01100100 01000111 01101000 01101100 01100010 01010011 01000101 01001110 01000011 01101100 01010010 01101111 01011001 01011000 01010001 01101110 01100011 01111001 01000010 01110000 01100100 01000001 00110000 01001011 01010011 01010111 01011001 01100111 01010011 01010011 01000010 01110100 01011001 01010111 01110100 01101100 01001001 01000111 01101100 00110000 01001001 01000111 00111001 00110001 01100100 01000011 01000010 01101000 01100010 01000111 01101100 00110010 01011010 01010011 01110111 01100111 01010011 01010011 01000010 01111000 01100100 01010111 01101100 00110000 01001001 01010001 00110000 01001011 01010011 01010011 01000010 00110011 01100001 01010111 01111000 01110011 01001001 01001000 01100100 01111001 01100001 01011000 01010010 01101100 01001001 01000111 01000110 01110101 01100010 00110011 01010010 01101111 01011010 01011000 01001001 01100111 01011010 01010111 00110101 00110000 01100011 01101110 01101011 01100111 01100011 00110010 00111001 01110110 01100010 01100111 00110000 01001011 01010011 01010111 01011001 01100111 01100101 01010111 00111001 00110001 01001001 01001000 01001110 01101100 01011010 01010011 01000010 00110000 01100001 01000111 01101100 01111010 01001100 01000011 01000010 01110111 01100010 01000111 01010110 01101000 01100011 00110010 01010101 01100111 01100001 01000111 01010110 01110011 01100011 01000011 01000010 01110100 01011010 01010011 01000101 00111101

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entry is very easy to decode.  
> Enter this into a binary converter and you will get what seems like random numbers and letters.  
> Enter those numbers and letters into a base64 converter and you will get the entry.  
> Also, coded entries are not in chronological order to the story. You'll have to piece them together to figure out the full thing


End file.
